parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of The Mask: Animated Series
The Mask (also known as The Mask: Animated Series) is an American animated television series based on the film of the same name. The show ran for three seasons, from August 12, 1995 to August 30, 1997 on CBS, and spawned its own short-run comic book series, Adventures of The Mask. John Arcudi, former writer of the original comics, penned two episodes of the series. It originally was played during the CBS Kidshow line-up on Saturday mornings, but after being cancelled, it was moved to Cartoon Network (where the live-action films were also aired). The show also ran in syndication. The Mask ''is the pilot and first official episode of the third new Digimon crossover adventures series, ''Guilmon's Adventures, featuring the main characters from Toei Animation's Digimon Tamers (known in English-language markets as the third season of Digimon: Digital Monsters under license to Saban Entertainment). The first season from 1995 was updated on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion in July 2016. The last two seasons from 1996 to 1997 will be coming soon, along with other suggested/upcoming overall episodes of the Guilmon's Adventures series. Summary Episodes Season (1995) * Episodes 1 and 2:'' The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side (two-part episode)'' Season 2 (1996 - 1997) * Episode 1/16:'' A Comedy of Eras'' Season 3 (1997) * Episode 1/46: Magic Characters Protagonists Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Calumon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon Other Digimon/Digi-Squads * Fusion Fighters United Army ** Shoutmon: The king of the Digital World and superior of all of his Digimon companions ** Gumdramon: Shoutmon's partner ** Ballistamon ** Dorulumon ** Cutemon ** Dracomon ** Jijimon ** Starmon ** Pickmon ** Dondokomon ** ChibiTortomon ** Mervamon ** Ignitemon * Digi-Squad and Digi-Squad: 02 Mode ** Agumon (leader of the Digi-Squad) ** Veemon (leader of the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode) ** Gabumon ** Wormmon ** Patamon ** Armadillomon ** Gatomon ** Hawkmon ** Terriermon (Adventure 02) ** Lopmon (Adventure 02) ** Biyomon ** Tentomon ** Palmon ** Gomamon Mentors and Superiors * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns: ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Guest Heroes and Villains Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Guides and Mentors: * Splinter * April O'Neil * Kriby O'Neil The Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Foot Soliders ** Alpha One Cast * Steve Blum * Mona Marshall * Mari Devon * Brianne Siddall Crew Digimon: Digital Monsters (Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Music and Songs # Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme (Tamers Version) Production Notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai * The Mask: Animated Series ''belong to New Line Television, Dark House Entertainment, Film Roman and Sunbow Entertainment. * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belong to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing Transcripts